


STARKER MENSUAL

by AlannaBlack



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, One Shot, Out of Character, PWP, Smut, Songfic, Starker, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, challenge, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Serie de drabbles/oneshots mensuales con diferente temática y sin relación entre ellos.Se publicará uno cada fin de mes.TAL VEZ incluya algo que parezca interferir con la ship, pero ya me conocen :v so, no hay nada de que preocuparse (digo, un poco de Spideypool o de Pepperony PERO NO MUCHO).





	1. Yo quisiera

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el Reto 7 del #retoff2018, el cual está basado en una imagen y también corresponde a una colección de drabbles/one-shots que publicaré mensualmente.

TAGS: One-shot, songfic, Spideypool (implícito), Starker.

Soy tu mejor amigo  
Tu pañuelo de lágrimas  
De amores perdidosTe recargas en mi hombro  
Tu llanto no cesa  
Yo solo te acaricio  
Y me dices por qué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos  
Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo,   
"Yo quisiera", Reik

"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Sé que has pasado por mucho últimamente para que ese sueño que tenías se hiciera realidad y creo que al fin lo lograste. Sé que las cosas no han sido nada fáciles para ti, que has tenido que hacer hasta lo imposible para poder ser feliz y para lograr cierta tranquilidad, pero finalmente es tu decisión y yo no puedo opinar nada al respecto.

El otro día me estaba acordando de la primera vez que nos vimos. Fue tan gracioso y al mismo tiempo, fue algo tan impactante que la verdad no creí que fuéramos muy parecidos: tenemos una doble vida, hacemos exactamente lo mismo, somos unos bocones, habladores, decimos cosas muy inoportunas, nos la pasamos burlándonos de la gente... Digo, sé que te causé una mala impresión la primera vez que nos conocimos y porque las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, pero tú a mí me diste la mejor impresión que he recibido en toda mi vida. Sí, sé que es algo de lo que no te gusta acordarte mucho, pero yo en lo personal, valoro y atesoro cada momento de ese día. No sé hasta cuando fue que conocí tu verdadero rostro, pero me atrevo a decirte que ha sido lo más bello que he visto en toda mi puta maldita vida. Perdón por el lenguaje, pero ya me conoces. Soy un malhablado de lo peor y eso nunca va a cambiar, menos con esta situación.

Aún recuerdo cuando te fui a buscar a la escuela y me corriste, bueno, más bien me ignoraste y me dejaste ahí solo como un imbécil con el ramo de rosas que había llevado para ti. También me acuerdo cuando fui a tu casa y me corriste echándome agua desde tu ventana y luego me aventaste la basura desde arriba y yo la tuve que recoger porque tus vecinos me estaban viendo muy feo y alguien iba a llamar a la policía. Me sigo riendo de la vez que te vi en el supermercado, te quise saludar y empezaste a arrojarme cosas y como después me obligaste a recoger y a pagar todo el desperfecto que tú mismo ocasionaste pero no me importó en lo más mínimo. Esa y otras veces en las que me dejaste bien claro que mi sola presencia te molestaba demasiado pero no me interesó. Gané la vez que te salvé el trasero y ni así me lo agradeciste. No fue sino hasta que en verdad ni tú solo podías salir de esa y tu 'superhéroe favorito' no pudo ir a ayudarte porque andaba ocupado haciendo lo que siempre hace: ignorarte y demostrarte que no le interesas en lo más mínimo, ¿pero qué le vamos a hacer?

Después, las cosas mejoraron un poco para mi desde esa vez. Al menos logré que empezaras a confiar en mí y que me empezaras a hablar. Todavía recuerdo la vez que los dos pateamos traseros de forma increíble y como gritaste horrorizado cuando tuve que partir a aquel tipo por la mitad, pero yo soy así, porque así es como resuelvo las cosas y mira que ganas no me faltaron de hacerle lo mismo a aquel la primera vez que te vi llorando por su culpa. Sé que ese es un tema muy doloroso para ti, pero finalmente me tocó vivir todo ese proceso contigo y no, no me quejo en lo más mínimo, pero creo que deberías darte cuenta quién realmente merece tus lágrimas y a quién le vas a entregar tu corazón. No es algo en lo que me deba meter, pero finalmente en algún momento me diste esa confianza y por lo mismo me atrevo a decirte que no creo que él sea el indicado, pero en fin.

Me daba mucho coraje (y me sigue enojando) ver cómo fue que permitiste que él hiciera lo que quisiera contigo y que siempre regresabas a buscarlo, como si nada. Lo único bueno de esos días, es que al fin pude verte feliz y con un brillo en la mirada muy especial, como si te acabaran de dar la mejor noticia de tu vida. Sobra decir que a mí se me rompió el corazón pero al mismo tiempo sólo deseaba verte feliz y que ya no estuvieras sufriendo por su culpa. Luego vinieron los desencuentros: todas las veces que te dijo que no te hicieras ilusiones, que realmente no quería nada serio, que te habías confundido pero ahí estabas tú, creyendo que algún día lo ibas a lograr, que algún día ibas a lograr que él se enamorara de ti. Tus desvelos, las veces en las que no comías nada, las veces que no tenías ganas de seguir peleando ni por ti ni por los demás... Por un momento pensé en ir y enfrentarlo, pero no quería tampoco causarte ningún problema ni que por ello fueras a dejarme de hablar.

Amigos nada más. Siempre me lo dijiste tal vez porque sabías que yo quería otra cosa. La vez que me abrazaste fue inolvidable. Aun puedo recordar tu cara e inmediatamente tu voz diciendo que no me confundiera. Pero me atrevo a decirte con toda sinceridad que desde ese día, me enamoré aún más de ti. No hubo vuelta de hoja, pero al menos fue más sencillo poder estar contigo y conocerte mejor. La verdad es que esos fueron los mejores meses de toda mi vida porque nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de saber que se siente estar al lado de la persona que uno ama. Quizá nunca lo supiste y apenas te estés enterando hoy, o a lo mejor ya lo sospechabas y esto solamente venga a causarte molestias y termines odiándome por eso, pero eso ya no me importa. Lo único que puedo decirte es que después de tanto tiempo estando juntos, me duele lo que sucede y perdóname por favor si esta confesión te molesta o te incomoda, pero ya no podía esconderlo más y necesitaba decírtelo.

Desde que te conocí he sido muy feliz, he aprendido a ver un poco más allá de mi egoísmo y he aprendido que cuando uno ama a alguien, lo mejor es dejarlo que sea feliz al lado de la persona con la que de verdad quiere estar, digo, tu solo me has visto como uno de tus mejores amigos pero no creo que algún día hayas pensado en mí como una persona especial o como tu futuro novio. Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, eres como un ángel y sí, viniste a darle otro sentido a mi vida. Pero las cosas son así y yo quiero en verdad, que seas feliz y que vayas al lado de quien creas, es tu alma gemela (es una lástima que no sea yo).

Sé que me has visto enojado por todo lo que él te ha hecho. Sabes que me duele mucho todo por lo que has pasado con él y también te lo digo: yo quisiera ser él en estos momentos. Yo quisiera ser él y saber que tengo tu corazón. Quisiera ser él y amarte como te mereces: con pasión, con dulzura, con toda la locura que hay en el mundo y que tú sepas que siempre serás correspondido. Te llenaría de rosas, de detalles, te llevaría a conocer el mundo, haríamos locuras... Seríamos imparables y dormiríamos todas las noches juntos. Tal vez yo no, pues me la pasaría escuchando tu suave respiración mientras aspiro el aroma de tus hermosos cabellos castaños. Quisiera ser él y limpiar cada una de las lágrimas que caen por tu hermoso rostro. Es más, si yo fuera él, yo nunca te haría llorar (sólo de risa, porque tendríamos innumerables peleas de cosquillas y chistes, sólo eso). Sacaría a relucir mi lado más tonto y romántico contigo, pero tal vez eso nunca sucederá.

En fin. Ya no sé qué más decirte. Solo te deseo que seas muy feliz a su lado y si algún día me necesitas, ya sabes dónde voy a estar siempre: en el mismo puto edificio viendo a la maldita misma gente. No creo ser tan afortunado como él, la verdad es que no lo creo y me conformo con saber que quizá algún día me busques, aunque sea para que me digas lo mal que te ha tratado (espero que nunca sea para eso) o para que me cuentes tus futuras alegrías y de corazón te deseo que sean muchas y que en verdad él te esté demostrando ser una mejor persona. Si nunca más me buscas, espero que sea porque todo está saliendo bien para ti y con eso estaré tranquilo. Pero nunca olvides que yo te..."

Peter releyó la carta por enésima vez. Llevaba más de dos horas esperando a que alguno de los dos fuera a buscarlo, pero ya estaba oscureciendo. Era el tercer café que se tomaba y le hizo señas a la mesera para pagar la cuenta. Tomó su chaqueta y salió. Afuera estaba empezando a llover.

—Wade...

Susurró ese nombre sabiendo que él tenía razón en su carta, pero Peter era tan orgulloso que no iba a demostrarle que las cosas le estaban saliendo mal. Tal vez lo extrañaría un poco, pero no tanto como extrañaba a aquel que al fin, le había dicho lo que sentía por él pero cuyas acciones no correspondían con lo que decía.

Miró a la gente y por un momento le pareció ver entre ellos, a aquel extraño hombre que sin su traje y su máscara, era la viva representación de la tragedia.

No era el físico lo que le molestaba de él. Le molestaba que realmente era el único dispuesto a hacer algo por él de forma incondicional, que siempre le había demostrado que estaría incondicionalmente para él y que a pesar de haberse portado sumamente grosero con él, el otro siempre estaba atento y dispuesto. No era para nada como aquel otro que con su indiferencia lo había conquistado al grado de hacerlo sentir obsesionado, no enamorado solamente.

Peter empezó a caminar resignado por haber sido plantado una vez más cuando una mano se posó en su hombro. Una pequeña parte de su alma se alegró.

— ¿Nos vamos? Tenía mucho trabajo y apenas me acordé que te había citado aquí, creí que ya no te iba a encontrar.

Peter miró fijamente aquel rostro indiferente y cínico. No pudo evitar besarlo. Tony le correspondió.

—Vámonos —contestó el chico.

Peter arrugó la carta mientras se colgaba del brazo de aquel hombre que casi le triplicaba la edad. La gente los miraba raro pero a él no le importaba. Volteó una vez más y supo que realmente Wade siempre iba a estar ahí para él, aun cuando esa escena le rompiera una vez más el corazón.


	2. Deseos de cosas imposibles

Deseos de cosas imposibles  
Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.  
Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti.

Se levantó muy temprano. Aun cuando sólo había dormido una hora y media ese mismo día, por haberse desvelado haciendo tarea y porque todo el fin de semana estuvo preocupado y tenso por sus deberes en la escuela, decidió iniciar el día con una excelente actitud. Se había acostado a las tres y media de la madrugada y su despertador sonó a las cinco en punto. No quería pararse pero guardaba un pequeño consuelo. Sabía que, en la tarde, al llegar de la escuela, podría dormir un par de horas antes de seguir preparando su proyecto de la escuela, ese con el que se estaba jugando la calificación de todo el curso.

Era la semana de su cumpleaños y haría cualquier cosa con tal de celebrarlo a lo grande, aun cuando nadie más lo supiera. Tal vez con eso bastaba. Tal vez era más que suficiente con que por primera vez en su vida, él supiera que cumplir un año más de vida era algo grandioso y que al terminar ese ciclo escolar, por fin su vida daría un giro impresionante y al fin ocuparía el lugar que le correspondía. Era algo con lo que había soñado toda su vida y era su mayor deseo para ese año: terminar la escuela con honores, ser reconocido y al fin tener un trabajo digno de su preparación y con el que podría resolver muchos de sus problemas. Peter anhelaba todo eso.

Eligió una combinación inusual en él y aunque por un momento se sintió tentado a jugar seguro, decidió usarla. 

Rosa y blanco.

Casi siempre su gama de colores oscilaba entre los azules y los negros, pero pocas veces se daba el lujo de atreverse a hacer algo distinto y ese outfit era algo inusual, pero le favorecía. La bomber jacket de satín rosa pastel contrastaba maravillosamente con aquella playera blanca y ajustada, así como aquel par viejo de blue jeans. Los tenis eran mención aparte. Inmaculadamente blancos con algunas aplicaciones rosa metal. Habían sido su regalo de cumpleaños, May se había esforzado por comprárselos y a Peter le habían encantado.

Inició su día como si nada. Fue a la escuela, estuvo atento a la primera clase y después, lo mandaron llamar. Su nombre había salido sorteado como aplicador de un examen para dos grupos de alumnos de primer año y dada la premura con la que estaban exigiéndole los resultados, toda su intención de celebrar e iniciar maravillosamente su semana, se había ido al demonio. Quiso negarse y fue a hablar con el maestro que lo había elegido y le expuso sus razones: no tenía tiempo, debía estar preparando su tema de exposición, desahogar las lecturas pendientes, terminar su tarea y mostrar avances del proyecto final…

“Es que no hay nadie más a quien podamos confiarle esta labor y que sepamos que lo va a hacer bien, además, Parker, eres muy bueno. Y también recuerda nos debes algunos créditos por tus constantes inasistencias y eso es algo que en verdad debería preocuparte, pues, aunque termines tus tareas a tiempo, si te faltan esos créditos extras, tu maravilloso trabajo de investigación solo será un bonito recuerdo de algo que nunca sucedió”.

Sabía que tenía razón con eso y que May era la única que no sabía nada sobre sus constantes inasistencias ni la verdadera causa de ellas. Sonrió apretando los labios y se resignó a dedicar toda su tarde a calificar esos exámenes que algún burócrata sin conocimiento de causa, había decidido enviar de un momento a otro. Como si calificar ochenta exámenes de más de cien reactivos, fuera algo que se calificara en un par de horas.

Suspiró y se fue a esperar al salón en el que le habían dicho, habría de realizarse todo eso. Pasó toda la mañana fuera de clases tratando de localizar al coordinador o a alguien que le resolviera todas sus dudas, esperó a que le asignaran a un grupo y a que le dieran indicaciones y así estuvo hasta el mediodía. Nunca se presentaron los alumnos, nadie le dio razones sobre el paradero de los exámenes ni del coordinador ni nada. Todo parecía haber sido una tomada de pelo.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, tomó sus cosas y se fue. Total, si realmente a aquellos a los que les apremiaba algo tan importante, no habían mostrado interés, ¿por qué él tendría que añadir una preocupación más a toda esa interminable lista de pendientes que ya tenía? Salió caminando y pensó en lo que debía hacer el resto del día. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para ir a comer algo y la somnolencia se incrementaba terriblemente. Hacía mucho calor y su pensamiento inicial fue irse a casa, pero una idea se apoderó de él.

Sonrió ante eso y cuando ya casi tomaba un taxi para llegar a dormir toda la tarde, decidió irse caminando mientras empezaba a soñar despierto otra vez. Si iba a retrasarse por hacer algo que ni siquiera se había concretado y eso le había significado una valiosa perdida de tiempo, ¿por qué no ir a ver a aquel que le robaba el sueño desde que había bajado la guardia un poco y ahora lo trataba de forma más amistosa?

Peter aún lo veía como su mentor y aquel que le había enseñado algunas cuantas cosas que él ignoraba. Aun lo veía como una persona que le causaba un gran respeto, pero al mismo tiempo, le intimidaba. Aun seguía viendo a Tony como alguien que no gustaba de medias tintas y que, si tenía algo que decir, lo hacía directamente, sin rodeos y emanaba poder y decisión en cada uno de sus movimientos. Eso era lo que le gustaba mucho. Eso era algo que había hecho que Peter se sintiera inevitablemente atraído hacia aquel hombre tan interesante y que sabía, guardaba muchos secretos y ese halo de misterio, simplemente hacía que Peter lo encontrara fascinante cada vez más.

Se fue caminando y hasta que entró a ese enorme edificio, sintió eso que la gente llama “mariposas en el estómago”. Sonrió y dijo que iba a ver al señor Stark para lo de un proyecto. Inmediatamente le concedieron el pase y se dirigió a esa enorme oficina. No necesitaba ser anunciado. No necesitaba ningún tipo de autorización y haber avisado correspondía más bien a una mera cortesía. Tenía acceso a cualquier propiedad que fuera de Tony y podía esperarlo todo el tiempo del mundo. El millonario lo había acostumbrado a eso.

Se dirigió hacia la oficina de aquel y entró como si nada. Tony no estaba. Era común esperarlo hasta que aparecía soberbio y sonriente con el par de gafas del día y se las quitaba solo para saludarlo y abrazarlo. Peter amaba los abrazos de Tony. Eran fuertes, eran sinceros y le reconfortaban. Era la única forma de estar cerca de su cuerpo para tratar de compensar todas esas fantasías que transcurrían en su mente, en las que se veía siendo seducido y amado por aquel hombre experto. Deseos de cosas imposibles. Esos abrazos eran la única forma de contacto hasta que algún día sucediera aquello que llevaba meses atormentándolo. Juraría que Tony lo miraba de forma seductora a veces y que en muchas ocasiones, mientras Peter le contaba cualquier cosa, Tony lo miraba fijamente al tiempo que se mojaba los labios. No lo había imaginado. Tony siempre hacía eso mientras estaba frente a Peter y eso era algo que lo había desquiciado y lo confundía al no ver claro ni poder interpretar las intenciones de Tony.

—Peter, qué milagro.

El chico se sobresaltó y se puso de pie cuando vio al millonario entrar a su oficina. Inmediatamente fue hacia él y obtuvo lo que había deseado: ese abrazo fuerte, sincero, apretado.

Tony se separó y lo miró fijamente aun tras esas gafas de color café oscuro.

—¿Cómo has estado? 

—Bien, gracias.

—Me da gusto verte.

Peter se sentó en aquella silla mientras veía que Tony se quitaba las gafas y se sentaba frente a él. Lo miró sacar su teléfono y mandar un par de mensajes. Peter solo se conformaba con estar en la misma habitación que Tony, aun cuando no hablaran de nada relevante. No había forma de hablar asuntos privados ni personales en horario de oficina. Tony sonrió y Peter miró cómo aquel hombre contestaba llamadas, buscaba algunos documentos, mandaba otros y empezaba a atender a la gente que se arremolinaba en su oficina. Sabía que, pese a eso, no debía irse. En algún momento Tony se desocuparía y por fin podría darle un poco de su atención.

—Espera un poco, ya vuelvo. 

Peter sonrió y asintió. Dejó caer su mochila y sacó su teléfono para entretenerse un poco en lo que aquel podía atenderlo. Siempre era igual y ya se había acostumbrado. No era algo que le molestara, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia quedarse esperando como si fuera un adorno más dentro de esa lujosa oficina. Miró su reloj y llevaba veinte minutos solo. Aun podía sentir el estrés acumulado en su espalda y en el cuello a causa de todos sus pendientes. Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más y quiso levantarse e irse, pero deseaba poder hablar un poco con Tony.

—¡Hola, tú!

Volteó en medio de un bostezo. Apenado, se levantó para saludar de beso a aquella mujer que siempre tenía una sonrisa para él, pero no para los demás. La pelirroja le revolvió el cabello y le picó las costillas. 

—¿Otra vez te dejó solo?

Peter se sonrojó.

—Sí.

—¡Ay, ese ingrato! ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Ya comiste?

Peter miró los ojos claros de Pepper. 

—Gracias, así estoy bien —mintió.

—Bueno, ya regreso. 

La pelirroja le sonrió y Peter se sintió apenado y culpable. Ella se había portado siempre muy bien con él desde que Tony los había presentado y Peter no ignoraba la relación existente entre ellos. Aunque sabía que ya no eran pareja, sabía que la relación que existía entre ellos dos era lo suficientemente profunda como para hacer creer a cualquiera que siempre estarían juntos sin importar las circunstancias. Incluso, por eso mismo, él a veces dudaba que realmente no estuvieran juntos como pareja, pues la manera en la que ambos se miraban y seguían hablándose, le daban indicios de que ambos estaban destinados a seguir juntos.

Peter se sentía como un intruso.

Miró su reloj y vio que ya llevaba casi una hora solo. Empezó a bostezar incesantemente hasta que esa voz lo sobresaltó.

—Disculpa, pero ha sido un día de locos. No he parado. Mi café lleva ahí desde la mañana y ni siquiera lo pude probar. ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Tony se dejó caer en la silla que denotaba su poder. Peter lo miró con ojos somnolientos.

—Bien —se apresuró a contestar—. Hoy me escogieron para aplicar un examen…

—¿De qué? —preguntó Tony mientras se quitaba la corbata y se desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa — ¿Examen de qué? ¿Ya eres maestro?

Peter sonrió. Esa mirada nuevamente estaba en los ojos del mayor y Peter escondió la suya. Tony tenía el poder de desarmarlo.

—No, pero el prefecto me pidió que lo ayudara porque he estado faltando mucho y…

Tony alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué dijimos sobre eso?

Peter levantó la mirada como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Ya no he faltado desde hace una semana. He procurado darle prioridad a la escuela.

—Menos mal.

Peter no sabía qué más decir para que silencio no se apoderara de ese momento.

—Sí…

—¿Y qué más?

—Pues nada… Son ochenta exámenes y no apliqué nada. Yo creo que mañana será.

—Pues sí. Tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo extra para compensar todo eso, pero eres bueno y acabarás rápido. ¿Quién te pidió ese favor?

—Mi prefecto, el que lleva mi seguimiento.

—Ah, ya.

Tony se levantó y fue a servirse un vaso de whisky. Peter sabía que Tony no siempre le ponía demasiada atención y que aun cuando acabara de decirle algo, éste siempre lo olvidaba. Odiaba reconocer que lo que no era importante, inmediatamente era ignorado u olvidado por aquel hombre tan imponente. Peter a veces se sentía como un idiota por tener que estar insistiendo y repetir las cosas a Tony, y lo peor, era darse cuenta de que hacía lo mismo una y otra vez. A veces él mismo pensaba que Tony lo veía como una molestia y que lo toleraba solo por qué sí. Peter a veces se decía a sí mismo que aquel hombre tan poderoso, nunca lo vería como alguien más. Se esforzó por mantener la conversación a flote, pese a aquel triste acto de reconocimiento.

—Es mi semana de cumpleaños y pensé que la empezaría bien.

Tony dio un sorbo a su bebida y se dejó caer en su silla.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para festejar?

—No sé, la verdad es que aun no he pensado en nada.

—Pues si organizas algo, me avisas o salimos a algún lugar.

Peter sonrió. Hubiera querido creer en esas palabras.

—Sí, voy a ver. Tengo una semana pesada en la escuela y…

Peter miró como Tony se ponía de pie otra vez. 

—Tony, tienes una llamada de…

—Pásamela. Disculpa, Peter.

El chico se levantó.

—No, no. No te vayas, aquí espera —le dijo Tony mientras agitaba la mano y contestaba aquella llamada urgente.

Peter miró detenidamente a aquel hombre.

Era su crush. Sentía una atracción desmedida hacia él y aunque sabía que sus posibilidades eran pocas, no quitaba el dedo del renglón. Tal vez debía esforzarse un poco más por atraer su atención y decir cosas interesantes. Tal vez debía buscar temas en común para mantenerlo atento. Tal vez sólo debía dejar de soñar con que algún día Tony lo buscaría y le diría su sentir hacia él. Tal vez debía dejar de imaginar cosas que no existían.

Esperó lo que le pareció una eternidad. Sus ojos estaban cansados no así su dignidad, pero una pequeña parte de él que reconocía como su orgullo, comenzaba a gritarle que saliera de ahí, que no tenía caso seguir haciendo el ridículo y seguir siendo visto como una visita inesperada e inoportuna. ¿Por qué no era capaz de entender que no debía irrumpir en la vida de nadie sin ser invitado? ¿Tan difícil era entender que el no ser requerido, un día se volvería una molestia? ¿Qué necesidad tenía él de recibir una futura contestación que terminara de romper su corazón? ¿Por qué no simplemente se concentraba en sus asuntos y se daba por vencido?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Miró el desfile interminable de secretarias que entraban a rendirle informe de sus actividades, vio a Pepper entrar y salir una y mil veces de la oficina y a Tony dar vueltas. Happy y dos personas más también entraban y salían. Tony se rascó la cabeza sumamente desesperado.

—Disculpa, pero…

Pepper entró.

—Tony, ¿me pasas el código? No me lo acepta.

—Siéntate. Ingrésalo desde aquí.

Pepper se sentó y Tony se acercó demasiado a ella. Peter pudo ver como Tony acercó mucho su rostro hacia al de aquella mujer al tiempo que posaba una de sus manos en el fino hombro descubierto de ella. Pepper sonrió mientras Tony ponía su otra mano encima de la de ella para ayudarle a ingresar los datos que ella había pedido. 

Sintió celos. Esa visita improvisada en lunes no había sido una buena idea. Peter se levantó y sujetó su mochila. Buscó la mirada de Tony y dibujó una frase en sus labios, esperando que aquel pudiera leerla:

“Ya me voy” quiso decir mientras agitaba una mano y dirigía sus pasos a la salida. 

“De acuerdo” le pareció leer en esos labios a manera de respuesta.

Cuando estuvo afuera de ese edificio, limpió una lagrima que iba rodando por su mejilla.

*****

Llegó a casa y vio que May estaba dormida en el sillón con la televisión prendida. Se encerró en su cuarto recordando estoicamente cómo durante el trayecto a casa, había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

Cambió su foto de perfil en Whatsapp y la frase que esperaba, algún día fuera entendida en su verdadero significado por aquel al que iba dirigida. Puso una foto con su peor cara y una frase que resumía su situación actual.

“Sí. Jódete”.

Realmente no estaba seguro de si la frase era para aquel que lo ignoraba o si era un recordatorio para sí mismo.

Se dejó caer en la cama mientras se quitaba los tenis y la chaqueta que había elegido para esa semana en la que, según, él, se la pasaría festejando por cualquier cosa. Se acostó cuando su teléfono vibró. Eran tres mensajes consecutivos de Tony.

“Creo que esa foto es de hoy”  
“Lo siento, no te pude atender. Ya sabes”.  
“Gracias por la visita”.

Sintió que la cara le ardía de coraje. Peter respondió los mensajes por separado para no revolver las ideas.

“Es de mi cara cuando me dijeron que debía aplicar ese examen”.  
“No te preocupes. Yo entiendo que hay mucho trabajo”.  
“No hay de qué :D :* " Tony respondió: “Relájate. Haz lo que te piden, en lo que se pueda”. “Sé que eres muy bueno y por eso sabes que es una estupidez lo que te piden pero al loco hay que darle por su lado”. “Un abrazo. Cuídate”. Ya no quiso contestar. Los emojis los había mandado para no sonar cortante pero tampoco estaba seguro si Tony podría interpretar la emoción que realmente había en ese mensaje. Pese a cómo se sentía, su eterno complejo de inferioridad le había exigido mandarlos para suavizar sus palabras y no sonar agresivo ni cortante. Ese hombre eternamente ocupado no se merecía ese acto de amor propio que su maltrecho orgullo adolescente le demandaba. “Pues sí. De verdad que se pasan, pero qué puedo hacer” “Igualmente. Que la tarde se pase rápido”. “Linda tarde :)” “Gracias”. “ :) ” Dejó el teléfono en el buró mientras esperaba que las lágrimas no lo traicionaran en lo que se quedaba dormido. No haría nada de tarea. No comería nada hasta que el coraje se le pasara. El proyecto finalmente tendría que salir a cómo diera lugar. Sabía que el viernes volvería ver a Tony porque iría a dar una conferencia a su escuela, pero no sabía si acercarse o no. No sabía si ir a saludarlo o deliberadamente, fingir que no podía cercarse. Su temor interno salió a relucir y le dijo que sería más que obvio el comportarse así y que eventualmente Tony se daría cuenta y eso pondría tierra de por medio entre ambos. Peter no quería dejar de ver a Tony por el motivo que fuera, pero sabía que aun estaba a tiempo de poner pies en polvorosa y dejar de actuar como lo que era: un chiquillo enamorado de alguien que le aventajaba en años y experiencia y por lo mismo, pensar que, por arte de magia, el cuarentón accedería e iría a decirle cuánto le gustaba. No tenía caso estar ahí ni seguirse engañando pensando en que realmente Tony tenía un interés reciproco en él. No podía evitar sentirse en desventaja ante aquel que quizá ni siquiera le daba tanta importancia como la que él sí le daba dentro de su vida. Era imposible querer jugar y volteársela a alguien que, de un tajo, podía seguir adelante sin que eso le significara un dolor tan grande como el que Peter estaba sintiendo. Tony ni siquiera lo notaría. Tenía más amigos que él y tenía a su lado a su eterna acompañante de aventuras. Peter sólo había sido una casualidad en su vida y las casualidades no existían. Peter no existía para Tony. Punto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es algo que se me ocurrió. 100% real, no fake.
> 
> 1\. Es el equivalente al 14 de febrero, sorry.
> 
> 2\. El atuendo que describo en Peter, es el que yo traía hoy. Los tenis fueron mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.
> 
> 3\. Es mi semana de cumpleaños. Todo lo que le pasó a Peter, realmente me pasó a mí (sí, sí tengo que aplicar y calificar esos 80 examenes mañana...).
> 
> 4\. Tengo un crush con una de mis amigas. Es mayor que yo. Me lleva casi 20 años. La Pepper que narro aquí, es otra de mis amigas, so... Pueden imaginar cómo me siento.
> 
> 5\. La conversación de Whatsapp, es real. Fue lo que ella me escribió a las dos horas que dejé su oficina. Llegué a dormir toda la tarde y sólo me levanté a hacer catarsis escribiendo. 
> 
> 6\. La voy a ver el viernes en una reunión de trabajo... así que haré lo que Peter. Lo siento.
> 
> Saludos y besos tristes :(


End file.
